


La charla

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Dracothon, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco no cree que Scorpius sea tan ingenioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La charla

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes no son míos. La relación Harry/Draco sólo se insinúa mucho.

―Oye papá, ¿qué hacías tú y el padre de Albus en tu despacho?

―¿Por qué preguntas?―Draco enarcó la ceja izquierda.

―Bueno, es que tardaste mucho en salir de allí.

―No comprendo qué tratas de insinuar, Scorp―dijo tranquilamente el mayor de los Malfoy mientras seguía leyendo el periódico y tomando su café.

―¿Yo? ¿Tratando de insinuar algo? No padre, pero, ¿por qué lo crees?―Draco lo miró con astucia, la cara de Scorpius sólo mostraba duda y, como siempre, inocencia.

―Bueno, me he tardado mucho porque teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar.

―¿Y estuvo difícil?―continúo el pequeño con el interrogatorio.

―No, de hecho no.

―¿Y por qué gritaban tantas groserías?

―¿Perdón?―Draco desvió, nuevamente, la mirada hacia su hijo.

―Sí, esas que no me permites decir.

Por la mente de Draco sólo pasó un pensamiento: “Ese Harry imbécil, volvió a olvidar colocar el hechizo silenciador. Maldita calentura suya”.

―Bueno, tal vez sí fue un poco difícil.

―¿Sabes papi? Hay algo que no entendí.  ¿Por qué le decías que te la metiera?―Draco abrió los ojos tanto, que Scorpius pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas, sin embargo, volvió a su postura relajada cuando comprendió que, a los 13 años, su hijo seguramente no sabría la verdad del asunto.

―Bueno, me ayudó a probar la inyección que estamos desarrollando para… para curar una enfermedad recientemente descubierta.

―¿Inyección?

―Ajá―dijo Draco arrastrando la expresión―. Es un nuevo método para nosotros, pero que los muggles suelen usar con frecuencia. Es muy efectiva.

―¡Oh! ¡Qué impresionante! ¿Y se siente bien?― Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

―Bueno… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

―Pues, si no mal recuerdo dijiste, no, permíteme corregirme, gritaste lo bien que se sentía, que aquello era mágico.

―Bueno, eso es porque la inyección te hace sentir bien de inmediato―repuso Draco, aliviado de saber que, tal vez, después de esa pregunta, todo sería más llevadero. La mentira ya estaba, sólo faltaba desarrollarla un poco.

―¡Ay, papá! No sé porqué te doy la impresión de que soy un ingenuo, pero no lo soy. Sé exactamente lo que estaban haciendo― Scorpius se paró de donde estaba, se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir de la habitación exclamó: ―¡Inyecciones! Cómo si eso de verdad existiera, ¡ja!

Draco se quedó pasmado. Tal vez era hora de tener la charla, aunque bien podía ser que él fuese quien la necesitara.


End file.
